War of the Pokes
by Wolves-of-Miasma
Summary: An epic battle between a Weasley and a Malfoy. Not intended to be serious. At all.


This is so pointless. So enjoy.

…

War of the Pokes

"Stupid bloody Ron." A thoroughly irritated Ginny Weasley stomped down the hallway knowing full well that she looked ridiculously childish to any students passing by. She, however, didn't give a damn and was more interested in imagining several ways of murdering Ron with her little finger.

"Bloody prat," she growled, "Thinking I can't take care of myself. Thinking I can't play bloody Quidditch because I'm a girl." A string of curses left her lips. She was so wrapped in her frustration that she failed to notice the students surrounding her start to scamper away into hiding. Completely oblivious to the apparent impending doom, she continued her rant and rounded the corner into a stone faced Draco Malfoy who smirked nastily as he saw her.

"Wealette, what are you doing all alone, and muttering to yourself too?" her head snapped up to his sneering voice, and even in her momentary surprise she glared at him on reflex. She was certainly not in the mood for a verbal spar with this git and badly wanted to just have shower and crawl into bed. "Have Potty, Weasel and Mudblood finally ran off on you and caused you to go insane? Can't you look after your sel-"

"You're one to talk." Ginny spat angrily, cutting him off from saying a particularly similar remark to what Ron had accused her of moments before. _Can't look after herself. Puh-lease. _She continued with her chin held slightly higher. "Where are those stupid gits you seem to depend on to protect you anyway? Did they run away from you?" A thin eyebrow raised as Malfoy noticed more annoyance in the littlest Weasley than usual.

"What's up your arse?" She turned away from him, rolling her eyes and finding the casualness in voice slightly disturbing. Instead she focused on something else.

"And you care, why?" he chose to ignore her.

"Have you finally realised you're a stupid Weasley?" She glared at him. "Oh, have I struck too close to home?" he saw her clench her fist and automatically thought back to third year when Hermione had socked him hard in the face and then fifth year when Harry had followed suit. He scowled at the memory. He was brought back to the present when Ginny snapped and screamed at him.

"Sod off bastard! What is this anyway? Twenty questions?" And without thinking, as she turned away from she jabbed him hard in gut. Caught completely off guard and slightly winded Malfoy took slightly longer than he would have liked to answer.

"Did you just poke me?" Ginny stumbled awkwardly and stopped. Her eyes widened as she realised what she had just done. An uncomfortable silence insured.

"Err… yes. Yes I did." No point in lying when it was obvious that it happened. She turned back towards him, wincing as she waited for him to explode. 'Might as well face it head on' she thought as he rose to his full height.

"No one pokes a Malfoy and gets away with it!" He snarled, slowly moving towards her eyes glinting. But before he could get any closer, she quickly jabbed him in the gut again affectively stopping him in his tracks. Why she didn't punch him and run away, she didn't know.

She watched his face change from menacing to confused and briefly wondered if he was having a dumb moment and was unable to comprehend the situation. Heck, she didn't even know what was happening. Here she was standing in front of Malfoy and poking him. What was this? A fanfiction?

Her thoughts were stopped as she noticed, instead of a trail of drool that Ginny had expected from Malfoy, a malicious grin spread across his face. Before she could wonder why, at lightning speed his own hand poked Ginny in the side. She squeaked and jerked to the side and retaliated just as fast.

Thus, started the War of the Pokes.

For the first few blows, it was the Weasley vs. Malfoy pride, taking over, intent on revenge. But with each blow steadily becoming more of a tickle than a jab of doom, Malfoy's face seemed to lose its stonily set vampire smile and Ginny's lost her look of horror. Both faces resembled a sort of smile, partly a grimace and a scowl of determination, but a smile none the less.

Their dodges and jabs became more elaborate as the battle went on, and a twirling Ginny in the process of dodging a particularly well aimed poke grinned, an excellently strange idea in mind. In hope of surprising her opponent she skillfully (as much as a poke can be skillfully executed) poked Malfoy in the middle of his forehead. His eyes crossed momentarily and he was forced to take a step backwards from the force and the randomness of the poke. He looked up at her surprised.

There was a second of confused hesitation before Malfoy raised an eyebrow, this time a playful gesture and Ginny responded by sticking out her tongue. A mock-growl escaped Malfoy and he launched into a flurry of attacks on Ginny's sides. She squealed with laughter, jolting uncontrollably. In a failed attempt to escape she backed up, hitting the wall behind her. Malfoy's attacked ceased but a wolfish grin took over his face.

Ginny gulped. Then voiced her last hope of escape.

"Are you ticklish?" But before he could even open his mouth to answer, Ginny attacked him. Her fingers tickled his sides.

A loud booming laugh filled the corridor. Malfoy's eyes were clenched shut as he squirmed away from Ginny's fingers. Taking complete advantage of the situation she switched positions and it was now a laughing Malfoy that was at her mercy. Tears streamed down his face and his breathing became labored. Ginny thought she heard the sound of him begging for her to stop but she was too wrapped up in the weird sound of the blonde pissing himself laughing that she didn't even realise.

But suddenly it stopped and an out-of-breath Malfoy had once again got her trapped against the wall. He was literally squashing her as he fought to get his breath back, making sure her hands were securely bound at the wrist by his own hands so she couldn't kill him.

Awkward for Ron to walk in. He instantly turned purple upon seeing Malfoy pinning his little sister to the wall. And she didn't seem to be struggling against him either.

So… he EXPLODED!

"Malfoy! What in the bloody hell are you doing to my sister?" Malfoy's head snapped up from resting it against the wall and Ginny's head popped up from behind his shoulder. Upon realising who it was, Ginny promptly cursed and Malfoy groaned.

"I leave you for two minutes, Ginny, and this is what you do? I told you couldn't take care of yourself-" Ginny drowned out the rest of Ron's rant and took a deep breath, her own anger quickly escalating.

"Sorry Draco." At the sound of his first name (ooooh) Malfoy (or should I call him Draco now?) quickly turned to face her, eyes wide and almost brushing noses (awkward). She smiled apologetically, confusing him even more, before turning fully to face Ron a look of fierce determination on her face.

"What were you saying, brother dearest, about me not being able to take care of myself? Well, how's this for taking care of myself." She deftly pulled back her fist and punched Draco straight in the middle of his forehead (again). Of course it wasn't a hard punch, more like a push, with a fist, but it was a punch none the less.

Draco toppled backwards, landing on his bum. He shot Ginny a hurt look but stopped when he saw her glaring at Ron with so much force he thought he would burst into flames. Ginny then flipped her hair haughtily over her shoulder then stalked away, followed by a shocked but completely awed older brother.

...

A few minutes later, Draco was still on the floor rubbing his head, trying to compose himself once more and attempting to figure out what had just happened. Abruptly Ginny came hurtling back, a million apologies tumbling out of her mouth. She helped him up and together they walked (a confused Draco hobbled) to the hospital wing.

And thus the War of the Pokes ended.

End

…

Random. I know.

You're probably thinking, WHAT? A Malfoy who's ticklish? What is this? Well considering some people say he has a secret fetish for chocolate or lollies or maybe even a certain redhead (no not Ron, idiot!) it seems pretty normal. I mean, some people are just ticklish no matter how stoic and stony they may appear…

Please Review.


End file.
